Metamorphosis
by wanderlustsea
Summary: He couldn't understand how someone as bright and cheerful as her could care about someone as dark and depressing as him. "Maybe I just don't want you to feel like you're alone."


**A/N: ****CRITICAL INFORMATION! PLEASE READ!**** Hello! Thanks for trying this story. I really appreciate it. I apologize, as this is not exactly a chapter. I didn't want to rewrite parts of the books to include my OC (Emmeryn) because I figured not many people would like to reread things they've already read. So, after much thought, I decided it would be better if I gave a detailed explanation as to how my OC came into the story and how the story has progressed including her up until the part where I have started writing (after HoH). I plan for this to be a bit more mature than the books (which I DO NOT OWN the rights to), but I promise it won't go above a T rating. If I do decide to write anything M rated, I will post it as a separate side story. And now, without further ado…**

* * *

_THE STORY THUS FAR: Emmeryn meets Percy (her half-brother) at the cafe in Rome after Annabeth leaves to find the Athena Parthenon. She explains to him that her father (Poseidon) sent her, sensing they could greatly use her assistance along their quest (although, personally, she doesn't think she'll be of much use). _

_Percy is skeptical at first, not believing her to be a daughter of Poseidon. In order to give him reason to trust her, Emmeryn recalls to him the stories her father told her. She explains that Poseidon was beyond furious and greatly saddened when Zeus banned him from seeing Percy and traveled to Italy where he met a woman with uncanny similarities to Percy's mother (Sally). Nine months later, on June 17, Emmeryn was born. Poseidon was determined to hide her from Zeus, so he kept her in Naples instead of taking her to Camp Half-Blood. He forged Tidalwave, a powerful, shape-shifting sword (like Percy's sword, Riptide, it transforms into a pen) for Stella de Nerio (Emmeryn's mother) to protect her daughter and herself when he could not be there. Unfortunately, as Emmeryn regrets to inform Percy, it was not enough. When she was ten, they were attacked by the Minotaur while Poseidon was away. In the end, Stella sacrificed herself to save her daughter and, in a rage, 10-year-old Emmeryn miraculously managed to send the Minotaur to Tartarus. Since the traumatic event that changed her life six years ago, she has lived in Naples, her father doing his best to care for her._

_After hearing her tale, Percy seems to believe her and brings her with him back to the Argo II._

_Emmeryn accompanies Percy, Jason, and Piper to the underground arena beneath the Coliseum and assists them in rescuing Nico. Sadly, she must soon after watch her newly found brother fall into Tartarus, later insisting he and Annabeth are alive and vowing to rescue them._

_As the Argo II and her crew travel through northern Italy, Emmeryn tries tirelessly to make friends with the lonely Nico. But being the mistrusted and rejected son of Hades, he does not bode well with her attempts at friendship. Nonetheless, she does not give up, vowing to make him "smile for real" one day._

_When the crew arrives in Split, Emmeryn, wanting to make herself useful, accompanies Jason and Nico to Diocletian's tomb to retrieve the scepter. On the way back to the Argo II, after Nico has admitted he once had feelings for Percy, Emmeryn asks him why he feels so ashamed, telling him that she doesn't understand why it should be so upsetting to him. "So you were in love. Big deal. Sorry, but I just don't see the problem in that." Subsequently, Nico seems to warm up to Emmeryn slightly._

_After rescuing Percy and Annabeth and closing the Doors of Death, Emmeryn makes the decision to go with Nico, Reyna, Coach Hedge, and the Athena Parthenon back to New York. She plans to convince the gods to fight with the demigods in Greece. "I'm not one of the seven, so I can't go to Greece with you, but I'll help you fight in any way I can."_

* * *

**A/N: If you're reading this part and you haven't given up on my story yet, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You really don't know how much it means to me. Anyway, this "chapter" kind of served as to explain my ideas. Would you like me to rewrite those parts of the book to include Emmeryn? Do you like Emmeryn? I hope you do. I based her on myself to help keep my story as realistic as possible. I apologize for any errors in spelling or grammar. It's not easy to proof-read with dyslexia, so let me know if you spot a mistake (I'm a perfectionist). Please review and let me know if you would be interested! I don't want to waste my time on this if no one would read it. I hope you like it because I really want to write this! I will try to have another chapter up soon since this wasn't exactly a chapter (sorry).**

**Much Love (and blue cookies!),**

**wls**

* * *

**P.S. Nico won't be strictly gay in this story, rather just questioning himself. Not that I have anything against people who are gay. My best friend is gay and he's the awesomest (I don't think that's a word, but too bad, because I just made it one!) and most intriguing person I've ever met (which is why he's my best friend)!**

**P.P.S. What should Nico and Emmeryn's shipper name be?**


End file.
